


Tease

by MoftissslilWriter



Series: 157 (The Extended Series) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoftissslilWriter/pseuds/MoftissslilWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the tension is just too. much. to. handle. </p><p> </p><p>This is a deleted scene from a longer, smuttier, and kinkier work of mine, 157, but it can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

 

            Three days. That’s all- just three. If you’d look at the pair of them, you’d figured they’d gone without for decades, but no: Sherlock and John had only gone without shagging each other for three days. Their friends with benefits relationship had somehow manifested itself into a lust and need for one another that defied the natural progression of things. Being that they were unable to go without sex with one another for three days, one would begin to question whether or not the relationship was “healthy,” but the boys were too busy being incredibly horny to question much of anything.

 

            The first to truly suffer was John. The whole reason for the hiatus was to give Sherlock’s arse a break, but just remembering it was him that put the detective in such a state left John wanting to palm himself through his trousers. The first day, seeing Sherlock wince slightly and sit delicately was enough to make John’s conscience take precedence, therefore making him want to doctor the poor man rather than fuck him. The tables turned quickly, as Sherlock made sure to assure John of his wellbeing, mostly through doing anything he could to turn John on from a distance. This included, but is not limited to, bending over in front of John as much as possible, masturbating loudly and screaming out John’s name, and eating plenty of bananas- slowly.

 

            It was during one of Sherlock’s teasing-eating episodes that things came to a boil. Sherlock was at the kitchen table eating treacle pudding out of a tin (the man had more than “a bit” of a sweet tooth,) and moaning as he lapped and suckled the spoon. This was innocent enough, but John knew his motives, and it was unacceptable.  
  
  
“Would you mind not bloody doing that?”

  
  
Sherlock looked up, face innocent, “Doing what?”

  
  
“You know what,” John growled, his voice low and almost menacing.

 

“I assure you, I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

 

Following his last statement, Sherlock’s mouth curled into a smirk- which made John snap. John took the tin out of Sherlock’s hand and threw it away. To an outsider, that display would lead one to question the stability of the dear doctor and his temper, but that was exactly what Sherlock wanted. As John stood confrontational and fuming, Sherlock was almost vibrating with glee at the success of his plan. With coyness dripping from his voice, Sherlock began:

“Come now, John- I think you’re over-reacting…”

  
  
“Oh, that’s bloody rich!”

 

“Oh, pray tell- what seems to be the problem, John? Because it is my understanding that your frustrations are very misdirected, and the frustrations could be dealt with if only you were amenable.”

 

“Sherlock, I just think it’d be better if we took a break, for your health…”

  
  
“It’s all just transport! If you’re not going to play along because of your misguided morals, I guess I’ll go have a wank.”

 

John’s voice was little more than a snarl, his eyes as piercing as they were smoldering as he looked into Sherlock’s eyes:

  
“You wouldn’t dare so much as casually stroke what’s _mine_.”

 

At that, arousal coursed through Sherlock like a current. He hadn’t expected John to snap so immediately into the dominate position. Even though Sherlock drove him into that position, he didn’t expect to have John change the power dynamic so immediately- Sherlock could try to top from the bottom, but John was in control.  

 

“Please, sir…”

  
  
“You. Will. Be. Patient.”

 

            Whatever Master says, goes. Sherlock nodded slowly, and looked at the ground in silent defeat. John moved as if he was going to leave the kitchen, stopping behind Sherlock’s chair, whispering in his ear, “Just think, the longer you wait, the better it’ll feel when I fuck you, pet.”

 

            At that, John left the room, leaving Sherlock to seep in his arousal and obedience.

 

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

 

            Putting security cameras inside of 221B was, debatably, a bad idea. That bad idea paled in the comparison with the decision that was made that led to Anthea being the one to review the tapes- only on slow days at the office, or days of interest at the flat, mind you. On this day in particular, Mycroft was in his inner office signing all the laws, threats, and letters he had neglected for almost a month, so Anthea was told to go review the tapes from the flat for the afternoon. What she found was the younger Holmes provided quite the show- and a certain amount of….inspiration.

 

            Anthea knocked on the door to Mycroft’s office, though she did not wait for his reply, letting herself in. Mycroft looked up at her, surprise and concern written on his face:  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Sir, would you be so kind as to help me pull my hair up?”  
  
“What? Why?”

Anthea crossed the room, went behind Mycroft’s desk, turned his chair to face her, and then sank to her knees, a sultry smile on her red-painted lips.

“So you can have something to hold onto.”

 

o.0.o.0.o.0.o

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated the original work in a while, but it's not being abandoned! I'm getting there, I'm getting there, and this is your proof I haven't forgotten about writing. Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Love,  
> xxxM


End file.
